1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus including a transport roller that applies a transport force to each of a first soft recording medium such as plain paper, and the like and a holding tray in which a second hard recording medium such as a CD-R, or the like, is held, a recording unit that performs a desired recording onto the recording medium transported to a recording performing zone by the transport roller, a discharge roller that is located downstream of the recording unit and includes a discharge driving roller and a discharge driven roller that apply a discharge force to the first recording medium in a discharge direction.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer will hereinafter be set forth as an exemplary recording apparatus. The ink jet printer may selectively perform recording onto both of a soft recording medium not having rigidity, such as paper, film, and the like, and a hard recording medium having rigidity, such as optical disks, for example, a CD-R, a DVD-R, or the like. When recording is performed onto the hard recording medium, a dedicated elongated holding tray that is provided as a separate accessory for the printer is used, or an ink jet printer in which a holding tray is incorporated in a main body of the printer as shown in JP-A-2005-59584 is used. The holding tray is provided with a set recess in which the recording medium such as a CD-R, or the like will be set.
When recording is performed onto the hard recording medium, a discharge driven roller of a discharge roller is at a release position spaced from a discharge driving roller.
The discharge driven roller, is located at the release position in the recording with the holding tray as described above, but is moved from the release position to a nip position when recording onto the soft recording medium such as plain paper. In the recording apparatus that incorporates the holding tray therein, the holding tray is moved from a set position to a received position to be withdrawn from a transport path that transports the soft recording medium such as plain paper, and the like, and then the discharge driven roller is moved from the release position to the nip position.
If a user mistakenly puts the hard recording medium such as a CD-R, or the like on the holding tray when the holding tray begins to move from the set position to the received position, the holding tray can move toward the received position with the hard recording medium deviated from the set recess.
In such a case, the holding tray may reach the predetermined received position, but the hard recording medium remains on the transport path. Then, the discharge driven roller moves from the release position to the nip position, so that the hard recording medium is pinched between the discharge driving roller and the discharge driven roller, thereby causing damage to the surface of the hard recording medium or difficulty in removing the pinched hard recording medium.
Otherwise, for the recording apparatus that does not incorporate the holding tray therein, the aforementioned problem also occurs in the event that a user mistakenly puts the hard recording medium such as a CD-R, or the like on the transport path just before the discharge driven roller is moved from the release position to the nip position.